User blog:Bluegun5 2.0/Jailbreak update idea: The Warfare Update!
Ayo what's good people on the Jailbreak Wiki! I'm back with more ideas for the next update Jailbreak should have, "THE WARFARE UPDATE!". Update Additions: 1. A Wide Variety of Weapons I'm glad Badimo has added the grenades and rocket launcher in Jailbreak, but I think it's time they they add a whole bunch more! click here to view the weapons they should add. 2. Military Gamepass Since this is the Warfare Update, they should add this. Maxresdefault (3).jpg|TANK 117172 Side Profile Web.jpg|JEEP 57ebed8749e84d35935912c666a67669.png|SPACE MARINE OUTFIT With this pass, you'll be a force of power that can take down the big baddies of jailbreak. You will get access to the army soldier outfit, mobile weapon customization, a blast protection shield, an army tank (fast as camaro, police can't eject, can fit up to 5 players, 5th seat is the tank turret so you can shoots rockets), and a military jeep! (can seet up to 4 people, wheels can't be poped) The gamepass will cost R$300. 3. Space Marine Update Since there's a UFO in jailbreak, let's add a space marine gamepass. This pass will grant you to have the space armor outfit (have a 50% chance to deflect bullets, immune to fall damage). your armory will include the Bio Uzi, Photon Blaster, AAR, Burster ,Zapper,Railgun, and the Plasma grenade Launcher . You can even have a jetpack (will need rocket fuel to work). The gamepass will cost R$500. 4. The Workshop The Workshop is a place located in the town and city where you can customize the look and upgrade the stats of yor weapns. 5. The Nitro Nightclub! This nightclub is a criminal owned building located in the city where only criminals can enter. There will be a large dancefloor with a DJ room in a higher level. Here's the music that the nightclub will play. ( I know this might be off-topic on the whole update, but DAMMIT I NEED THAT CLUB!) 6. Abandoned Minefield Do you want to rob a place without the police being notified? Then this is the best place to get your money, $$$. robbing this place will work just like the museum, but will take a different route. The only way of getting in and out is through an elevator shaft. upon entering the elevator when you collect the $$$, press E on a mineral and they will be added to your museum bag ( 6 kg for normal bag, 10 kg for bigger duffel bag ), and head back to the surface to give the minerals to the collectors. Each mineral ore will have its own weight and price: ( price will be doubled if VIP ) coal - 0.5, $100 iron - 1.0, $200 ruby - 1.5, $500 saphire - 2.0, $1000 Cf1f0e23dbfe39844de48767a0c089b4.png|This will be the Criminal Outfit, which will include special goggles E5f9efd2cbc4a29cc6e3a22651940df9.png|These goggles baby! ;) emerald - 2.5, $1500 silver - 3.0, $2000 gold - 3.5, $2500 diamond - 4.0, $5000 7. Criminal Outfit If the police get to have their own free uniform, then the criminals should get one too! am i right guys? Update Changes: 1. Rentable houses If you stop by the town, you will see some houses. However, there just there for decoraton. if you cant afford the apartments in the city, then you can rent these houses for $1000-$5000. 2. REMOVE EJECTION ON THE GODFORSAKEN HANDCUFFS! Asimo, you said you support camping cops because "it is what cops do in real life", but you added ejection to the hancuffs, which is not in real life. SO QUIT BEING A HYPOCRITICAL IDIOT AND REMOVE THIS FEATURE!!!!! note: some ideas come from previous blog posts i made So what do you guys think? Let me know in the comment below! Category:Blog posts